La vida es un Circo
by Angel2012Negro
Summary: Ser circense enciende su lado más oculto, pero le sirve también para esconder sus sentimientos. La famosa Butterfly es obligada a regresar a su prisión de oro, donde vive también su amor imposible. Deseo, fuego, ira y odio saltan entre ambos. Pero ella es una artista y no escatimará en volver a estar bajo el aclamo del público. ¿Superará al deseo o renacerá con más fuerza el amor?


**La vida es un Circo**

* * *

**Part: I**

* * *

Curvó su cuerpo en un cadencioso movimiento, sonrió a quien la miró guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo seductora. Se giró de nuevo acariciando en un ademán el viento con los dedos. Los brazos pegados al cuerpo apenas deslizándose de allá para acá, la cadera en un vaivén insinuante, el cabello cómo una cascada de rizos sobre su espalda y los labios de rojo pasión.

Su ropa, o uniforme cómo ella solía llamar, eran capas de tela transparente que insinuaban sus curvas cuando se encontraba a contraluz. Apenas un top anudado arriba del ombligo, de mangas estilo kimono, y short pegado al cuerpo, con incrustaciones de piedras llamativas y muchas cadenas que sonaban al compás de sus pasos. Pulseras cubriendo casi toda la muñeca y mitad del antebrazo, y una fina cadenilla de oro con muchos dijes justo en el tobillo. Hoy era algo diferente, llevaba los brazos sin joyas y se sintió desnuda sin sus accesorios, pero estaba por estrenar una rutina nueva y no podía permitir que se enredaran. Sus pies descalzos. El rostro oculto tras una máscara de mariposa.

-Butterfly, por favor, ten cuidado. -Le sonrió a su compañero de espectáculo. Un hombre sumamente atractivo, con máscara de alas de libélula. El cabello de un color caoba intenso despeinado y desprolijo.

-Siempre, Dragonfly.

Se aseguró de tener a un buen número de espectadores mirándola antes de correr con agilidad al centro del escenario, dando un salto y girando en el viento. Cayó con las plantas de los pies bien puestas sobre el piso, cruzando las piernas en pose arrogante, alzando los brazos al cielo. Escuchó un aplauso y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Era la señal, una enorme tela comenzó a descender sobre ella.

Entornó los ojos enderezando la postura con un movimiento fluido, cuando se vio sumergida en la gran tela, se aseguró de enredar por completo el cuerpo, y de meter sus extremidades por donde correspondía. Aseguró, ya sintiendo un poco más la premisa del tiempo, el arnés oculto en la tela alrededor de su cuerpo. Esperó un poco viendo escasamente el cambio de luz junto con el de la música, para lentamente salir de su capullo. Sintió esa deliciosa adrenalina recorrerla al escuchar el sonido general de la fascinación.

Su blusa y la tela se habían fusionado en un vestido, enorme y hermoso. Pegados ambos cómo segundas pieles a su cuerpo. Meneó la cabeza, y con ella el largo cabello, antes de comenzar a caminar suavemente alrededor de la pista. En una de las esquinas de éste, ella sabía de memoria estaban un par de arneses más para sus manos, corriendo con gracia los tomó y aprovechando el impulso, giró en su eje al tiempo de ser elevada.

Fue sublime. Giró velozmente estirando los brazos. El vestido en su extensión formando un torbellino gigantesco por el medio de la pista. La tela era muy ligera, debía serlo pues si llegase a pesar dos quilos más podría quebrarse el cuello en pleno acto, destilaba suave brillo. Cómo una cascada de diamantitos, o como la noche estrellada lejos de la ciudad. Estiró los brazos, curvando la pierna sobre la otra y dejando el pelo cubrirle el rostro girando de nuevo sobre su eje a gran velocidad. Soltó una mano y la deslizó suavemente sobre su cuerpo.

La máscara se deslizó un poco por su nariz, sintió el vértigo producto del miedo de que se cayera pero sonrió cuando se comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad de las vueltas. Se aferró de nuevo a los dos extremos, alzando su propio cuerpo más arriba de los brazos, el cabello aún sobre el rostro.

Debajo de ella podía ver a los tramoyistas colocando una red de seguridad bajo sí, la música era un Jazz sensual. Impulsó cuerpo para volver a empezar a girar, esta vez en un ángulo distinto. El cuerpo de lado, el vestido enroscándose en torno a su cuerpo, y cuando se hubo envuelto por completo se dejó caer soltándose de golpe

Cerró los ojos dejándose dominar por el placer de la adrenalina en su cuerpo, sintiendo el momento eterno y una sonrisa de satisfacción al sentir, por encima de la música, el grito ahogado de la sorpresa. Estiró el cuerpo al frente y pareció volar a través de las gradas. Extendió los brazos a los lados y cruzándolos sobre el viento dio otra vuelta. Ése era el momento en que Dragonfly aparecía. La música cambió y una risa coqueta se dejó oír haciendo eco en la carpa. La señal de su compañero.

Volteando hacia el centro de la pista, ayudando un poco a que reaccionara el público, observando cómo apareció con esa máscara verde jade y una enorme capa color oliva en su espalda. Abrió los brazos mientras el movimiento oscilatorio seguía, él de un saltó intentó alcanzarla pero se fugó de su abrazo.

Jugaron un par de veces a eso, "te busco, me buscas, me dejo agarrar y me escapo" antes de que firmemente Dragonfly le plantara las manos en las mejillas. Desvió una mano hacia su máscara, colocándosela correctamente. -Gracias, chico bueno. -Le susurró ella antes de su mejilla.

Comenzaron a bajar al suelo sin deshacerse del abrazo. Apenas pisaron suelo firme, Butterfly se soltó y correteó lejos de él antes de voltear de nuevo y correr de regreso. Se apoyó en los hombros masculinos para saltar de nuevo y curvar el cuerpo como si fuera un ave en pleno vuelo, se acercó a uno de los soportes de la carpa donde había una pequeña plataforma, se abrazó de espaldas a ella mirando a su príncipe. La alcanzó rápidamente y se abrazaron en la plataforma.

Regresaron al vuelo, juntos, esta vez haciendo un vals que duró apenas un minuto entre piruetas y abrazos. Se detuvieron, de nuevo en el piso mirándose a los ojos, acercaron sus rostros para un beso cuando una risa malévola resonó. La tenue luz que les ilumina comenzó a parpadear, fuertes rayos y relámpagos resonaron y ambos huyeron de la mano.

Butterfly se quedó cerca de la cortina, suspirando satisfecha al oír los aplausos.

-¿Ves? Te dije que les gustaría. -Le sacó la lengua, rió feliz mientras un par de chicas le ayudaban a sacarse el vestido. Dragonfly suspiró pesadamente.

-Casi se cae tu máscara.

-Lo sé, de las prisas no me lo fijé bien. -Se estiró completamente, notando lo cansada que estaba. Le sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, echándosele encima al castaño. -¿Me viste, qué tal estuve?

Dragonfly se sonrojó un poco. La máscara le cubría parcialmente los pómulos pero Butterfly vio parcialmente su rostro rojo, él se rascó la nuca. -Bien, cómo siempre.

-Anda, no seas envidioso. -Apremió.

-Está bien, después de que fallaras en ese giro fatal en el ensayo tenía miedo de que no te saliera bien ahora. Qué bueno que te sacaste todos esos artilugios que siempre llevas. -Ella se sonrojó un poco, soltándolo y desviando la mirada. -Estuvo perfecto.

-Te dije que una historia más elaborada sería un éxito.

-Elaborado para ti es matarte entre cientos de metros de tela con purpurina. -Rodó los ojos acercándose al tráiler de ambos.

La mariposa y la libélula habían sido un éxito desde que se habían presentado al público. Eran un misterio por completo; no se conocía su color de pelo u ojos, tampoco sus rostros completos y había fuertes rumores de que estaban casados pero ellos no decían nada. Sólo la gente del circo, los permanentes, sabían sus verdaderos nombres. Además, Butterfly disfrutaba ser admirada cuando estaba actuando, cuando tenía la máscara era más coqueta y descarada. Esa actitud de femme fatale creó entre algunos espectadores el rumor de que eran simplemente hermanos.

-Por cierto, ¿puedes decirles a tus admiradores que dejen de atascarnos con cartas de amor? -Pareció dudar la respuesta antes de quitarse la máscara. El rostro pícaro de la muchacha volvió a sacarle la lengua, gotas de sudor le perlaban la frente.

-Vamos Koga, sabes que no está en mis manos. -Murmuró tomando un pañuelo de un cajón cercano a la puerta. El aludido gruñó mirando con desdén la creciente pila de cartas sobre el mueble. Él también se quitó la máscara. -¿Cuánto tenemos para descansar antes de que acabe el show? Sabes que se me da mal calcularlo. Además ya me molestan las lentillas.

-Una hora, cuando mucho. Yo también quiero sacarme la peluca, me comienza a picar. -Revisó las cartas y vio ése nombre. Hizo una mueca antes de hablar sin mirarla. -¿Hasta cuando piensas hablar con él, Butterfly? Tan siquiera escríbele algo, no lo sé. Debe estar muerto pensando que simplemente nos fugamos.

La muchacha se tensó y apretó los labios. Una punzada de dolor le vino directo al corazón. -A mí no me importa lo que piense, para mí no es nada. Ni siquiera sé cómo es que me llegan sus cartas.

-Podrás engañar al mundo entero, podrás incluso ocultarte de los demás. Pero, te recuerdo, yo te conozco. -Bufó molesta por su afirmación. -Ya han pasado casi cuatro años, considero que ya se merece su explicación.

-Considera todo lo que quieras, yo no haré nada. -Koga, alias Dragonfly, se le acercó por detrás, besando su cuello.

-Se lo ha ganado. Dile tan siquiera que estás bien.

-No. -La giró para quedar frente a frente. No le gustó ver sus ojos, ese día color agua, irritados por lágrimas contenidas, ni la mueca de dolor. La besó lánguidamente en los labios, como rara vez solía hacer.

-Algún día tendrás que decirle algo.

-Anda, quítate, que ya me has desecho el labial. -Bromeó con la voz débil. Koga clavó los ojos color verde en los suyos. Le empujó con el puño. -Ya, pesado. No me gusta cuando te las das de metiche. Ya veré yo si algún día, aunque no lo consideres, le diré al menos que estoy viva.

Koga se alejó pero la abrazó, deslizando los dedos entre los bucles color rojo que llevaba a juego con su labial ahora diluido por su beso. -Vamos, sé que te mueres por verlo. -Sonrió al escuchar gruñir contra su camisa.

-Te confieso que podrás ser muy guapo, talentoso y demás pero como novio apestas. -Gruñó. -Además, te digo que sabe donde estoy. No hay otro motivo por el que lleguen sus misivas. Está esperando que vaya a suplicarle clemencia.

-Eres tan terca…

-Y tú un tarado, pero no me vez quejándome. ¿No tengo la peluca muy enredada, verdad?

-Para nada. Está perfecta. Mi dulce Butterfly, tus fans seguro estarían decepcionados de ti. -Chasqueó la lengua sentándose a su lado. Enarcó la ceja viéndola apretar los labios, colorándose de puro enojo. -Saber que no eres capaz de abrir una indefensa cartita, decirle a ése hombre que éstas vivía y listo.

-Koga Okami, no me colmes la paciencia. -Le dirigió la mirada más fría que pudo. -Tú sabes bien porque lo hago, no empieces a ponerte obtuso.

-¡Vamos! Demuéstrame que has madurado y contéstale alguna de las cartas. Tenemos media hora para leerla. -Ella bufó visiblemente más molesta cada vez que notaba la sonrisa burlona en los finos labios de su compañero. "Novio" quedaba descartado.

-¡No! -Él frunció el ceño tomando la dichosa carta entre los dedos. La muchacha le miró desafiante. -Sé lo que piensas y no harás que escuche una palabra.

-Veamos. -Refutó orgulloso abriéndola. -A ver, dice: Señorita Butterfly. -Ella se mordió el labio con fuerza, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos. -He visto cada uno de sus espectáculos, cada uno más hermoso que el anterior… Se ha vuelto algo cursi. -Clavó de nuevo los ojos en ella, que miraba el piso con devoción, tarareando suavemente. Koga suspiró fastidiado. -Bien, no seguiré leyendo pero queda clara tu duda, él no sabe quién eres.

-Y así se debe quedar. -Apenas musitó con la voz más débil que le escuchó.

-Nada es para siempre. -Ella apretó los puños, mirándolo con rabia. Desvió la mirada hacia su boca la boca masculina y se le abalanzó.

Koga abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Conocía el temperamento irascible de la joven mujer entre sus brazos pero nunca, en más de cinco años de conocerse, ella se le había tirado encima a devorarle la boca. Se tensó bajo el apretado abrazo al que era sometido, sujetó los brazos femeninos dispuesto a separarla con suavidad pero cuando ella mordisqueó sus labios, lamiendo resquicios de estos, perdió las ganas de resistirse. Le permitió enredar las manos en la corta peluca marrón, desordenándola y él la apretó por la cintura.

Sin romper el beso, se le sentó a horcadas. Bajó las manos hacía los botones de la camisa.

-No, ya está bien. -Jadeó con el rostro sonrojado, deteniéndola de su labor con las manos. Butterfly tenía el mismo gesto arrebolado pero lo besó una vez más, succionando su labio inferior y moviendo un poco la cadera. Gimió sorprendido de su acción y ella sonrió satisfecha. Sintió algo más que eso, un bulto creciente bajo de ella. -Detente.

-Vamos Koga, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos. -Rozó sus labios y pegó la cadera a la masculina. Disfrutó sentirle el pulso acelerado y la respiración agitada. Se mordió los labios, sintiendo también algo descontrolada. Ronroneó inclinada sobre su cuello, repitiendo el movimiento anterior. Sintió cómo la soltaba para apretar el cuero de donde estaban. -Eres un hombre, _Dragonfly_. -Susurró sensualmente en el oído masculino antes de delinearlo con la lengua. -Sé que también lo quieres. -Afirmó sus palabras repitiendo el movimiento pero lentamente, escuchándolo jadear ahogadamente. Volvió a la labor de desabrocharle los botones, separándose momentáneamente para mirarlo a los ojos. Le dirigió una mirada oscura, nublada por el deseo.

-Ya has jugado bastante. -La sujetó de nuevo por las manos, girándose y quedando él encima. -Sabes que no es lo que quieres. No es correcto…

-Te quiero. -Interrumpió ella, soltando unas lágrimas. Koga la miró buscando cualquier indicio de duda en sus ojos, seguía respirando agitado y tenía las mejillas coloradas. Sin contar que estaba claramente excitado. -Por favor, te necesito.

Se rindió. Ambos se besaron con hambre por primera vez, ella terminó de desabrocharle la camisa e incursionó las manos por su abdomen. Él poniéndose entre sus piernas, que ella enroscó en la cadera masculina, desató el obi de la blusa encontrándose con un sujetador de encaje negro. Se fueron recostando en el piso, no cabían en el pequeño sofá ni podrían hacer nada más. Recorrió la pierna femenina, haciendo círculos en la piel expuesta. Ella jadeó cuando subió por su vienta y puso especial dedicación a sus pechos sobre la tela. Lo beso de nuevo desabrochándole ahora el complicado pantalón, Koga se permitió sonreír dentro del beso, explorando él también con más libertad el cuerpo femenino. El delicioso vaivén seguía, sacándoles gemidos y jadeos de satisfacción.

-¿Butterfly? ¿Dragonfly? -Tocó alguien al tráiler. Ambos se quedaron quietos, mirándose un segundo antes de mirar a la puerta. ¿Cuál tendría la voz lo suficientemente normal?

-¿Sí? -Soltó Koga con la voz ronca, la chica bajo de él sonrió besando su pecho descubierto y bajando las manos dentro del pantalón. -Estate quieta. -Gruñó en voz baja.

-En 10 minutos es el final del show, estén listos. -Butterfly pasó la lengua en un pezón masculino, haciéndolo gemir al morderlo con suavidad. Sus manos seguían explorando dentro del pantalón. -¿Dragonfly, está bien?

-S-Sí, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza. -Sintió un apretón en su sensible miembro, que lo hizo tensarse y jadear nuevamente. -N-No te preocupes.

-Está bien, no se demoren.

Miró de nuevo a la mujer que se volvía a sentar a horcadas sobre él, besándolo apasionada. Respondió pero la separó con suavidad, sintió una punzada de placer al verla descolocada con aquel hilo de salida uniéndolos. -Vamos, tenemos que arreglarnos. -Dijo con una sonrisa, besándola suavemente.

Ese día de estrenada la rutina, el publicó gritó más al verlos aparecer.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi se abrazó a sí misma. Miró con algo de duda el enorme tramo entre ella y la solitaria cabina telefónica. El aire silbaba a su alrededor, comenzaba a sentirse algo friolenta, a cada paso más amedrentada de la soledad casi siniestra a su alrededor. Maldijo un poco a su débil carácter al haberse dejado guiar por sus emociones.

Parecía que segundo a segundo baja más la temperatura. Podía incluso ver su aliento en el viento.

¡Maldita sea! Incluso podía escuchar sus latidos en los oídos.

Intentó convencerse de dar vuelta y regresar, cubrirse hasta el cuello y dormir calientita a lado de su novio. Novio. Se estremeció, pensando en lo que abarcaba esa pequeña palabra. Se adentró al fin a la cabina, habiendo un poco menos de frío dentro, miró con duda el teléfono rojo. Los dedos comenzaron a picarle.

Se acomodó la bufanda verde hoja que llevaba. Lo tomó decidida y marcó los números que se sabía de memoria. Sonó una vez, dos, tres… cuando estaba a punto de colgar escuchó el sonido de un teléfono al ser levantado.

-_¿Bueno?_ -Maldijo nuevamente, esta vez a su estómago que se sentía cómo si un millón de **mariposas** le revolotearan en él. Su voz seguía siendo exquisita, ronca, completamente varonil. Se le secó la garganta.

-Yo… yo… -Balbuceó a duras penas, apretando con fuerza el artefacto entre sus manos.

-_¿Kagome? ¡¿Eres tú?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Contesta maldita sea!_ -Colgó respirando dificultosamente, recargando la frente en el teléfono. Una mano en el corazón acelerado y la otra sobre el mango del teléfono. Era increíble la potencia que aquella hermosa voz barítono adquiría al exigir respuestas. Sus piernas flaquearon, recordando el aroma silvestre de su perfume.

Sabía que era una idea estúpida y que con aquella llamada sólo lograría que aquel orgulloso hombre hiciera acopio del poder de su nombre y dinero para volverla a buscar por todo Japón. O quizás también en otro país. Inspiró tratando de calmar sus alterados sentidos.

Sólo ella haría algo estúpido cómo eso. Desde hacía cuatro años sólo le llamó un par de veces. La primera apenas al mes de desaparecida, tratando de explicarse o esperando escuchar disculpas pero ese infeliz cabeza dura no quiso dársela. El maldito orgullo le hacía pelearle, exigirle que se la diera pero no cedió en lo absoluto. ¡Se atrevió a insultarla, llamarla inmadura y ordenarle regresar! Fue la única llamada en la que hablaron 'bien'. La segunda había sido seis meses más tarde, había acabado ya todo el dinero que traía y estaba rayando en la miseria. El hambre, el desvelo y la tristeza le impidieron hablar con claridad, pero de haber podido no hubiera dicho nada. Le había contestado su ahora esposa.

Cerró los ojos alejando su mente de los amargos recuerdos. Esa mujer, descarada frívola e interesada, la mandó al demonio humillándole. Le restregó su felicidad en la cara. Ni siquiera pudo escucharle la voz al dueño de sus pesares. Odió entonces al apellido Taisho, a su suerte y al par de hermanas que eran más víboras que humanas.

Koga no sabía absolutamente nada de ellas. Mientras que ella pudiera evitarlo, la cosa se quedaría de esa manera. No podía permitirle que pensase que estaba enamorada de Taisho, mucho menos ahora que parecía haber cedido al fin. No ahora que estaba comenzando a aprender a amarlo. Sonrió trémula pensando en que de no haber estado con el morocho muchacho, no habría sobrevivido.

Las calles eran escuelas crueles y Okami había peleado bastante por su causa. ¡Incluso robó comida por ella! Cuando encontraron con el circo, fue cómo hallar la luz al final del túnel. Uno de los contorsionistas encontró a Koga cargándola, inconsciente y desnutrida, apiadándose rápidamente de ellos.

Un circo, aprendieron, era una familia enorme. Hasta los que no se llevaban tan bien si había necesidad, se unían. Tardaron tres meses en recuperar salud, y pronto comenzaron su entrenamiento. Sólo Kyohei Takahashi, el que los encontró, sabía que habían huido y por supuesto que no podían mostrar sus rostros.

Takahashi les enseñó a tener flexibilidad, aprender a no marearse y las cosas más básicas. Pronto notaron los demás la química que exudaban juntos, la delicadeza femenina que parecía derrochar la azabache y la magia que podía crear cuando él se le unía. Porque el muchacho tenía ese aura que fascinaba a las mujeres, aparte de notársele el amor que tenía por la jovencita. En fin, pronto crearon magia con coreografías y trapecios.

Por eso le descolocaba sus intentos de reconciliarla con su tutor legal, pero no quería ganarse su desprecio. Lo más lógico que sucedería si se enterara de lo que en realidad pasaba sería que Okami se sentiría usado. Podría soportar los desplantes de su tutor, a su insufrible mujer, pero nunca soportaría el desprecio del muchacho que tanto la había ayudado.

Cuando se calmó salió con lentitud de la cabina. Estaba mareada por la intensidad con que se sintió ofuscada.

Sonrió para darse ánimos, estaba temblando y quizás incluso estaba más pálida. ¡Por dios, ya tenía diecinueve años! No debía, no podía ni muchos querían, seguir comportándose como una niña de quince. Había madurado ya por la dura vida que eligieron, el circo era su vida ahora. Incluso por más que se lo repitiera, no impidió que sintiera que el alma se le fuera a los pies con un fatídico pensamiento que había evitado durante ese tiempo.

"_¿Y si tuvo un hijo?_"

Se sintió a punto de desmayarse. Apretó el paso sintiéndose aún débil, Koga estaba a tres manzanas de allí comprando cosas necesarias para ambos, debía al menos llegar hacía allí. Con él, con su puerto seguro, con su libélula.

Se desmayó apenas llegó una manzana más cerca.

Parpadeó lentamente observando a sus amigos del circo alrededor de ella, se intentó levantar de golpe pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hizo desistir. Kyohei la sujetó por los hombros y la recostó.

-¿Dónde…? ¿Qué ha pasado? -El hombre le miró preocupado, y les hizo un gesto a los demás a irse. Se sentó a su lado y le hizo un gesto de silencio.

-Te has desmayado. Si te sentías mal pudiste habérnoslo dicho y Koga hubiera ido con María o Yui, incluso pude ir yo. -Le frunció el ceño y Kagome se tranquilizó un poco más, sonriendo levemente apenas curvando las comisuras de la boca. -No quiero ser indiscreto, mariposilla, pero ¿no estarás embarazada?

Abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida, colorándose en el acto. Por reflejo cubrió su vientre con ambas manos. -¡No! Koga y yo nunca… nunca… -El castaño de piel cobriza soltó una sonora carcajada, revolviéndole el pelo con su enorme mano.

-Está bien, te creo. Si llega a suceder 'eso', te sugiero que usen protección. A pesar de que un bebé llenaría de más alegría este lugar, no sería bueno para ti. -Entrecerró la mirada oscura sobre ella. Kagome tragó pesado, acurrucándose más contra el colchón. -Supondré que ya has hablado con tu tutor.

-Algo así. No te preocupes, estoy bien. -La sonrisa se le borró de la boca, ocultando la mirada herida con el flequillo.

-No lo hago.

-¿Dónde está Koga? -Takahashi ladeó la sonrisa.

-Fue a buscar al médico, pero seguramente Yui le debe haber dicho que has despertado, no debe tardar. -Miró un instante las mejillas sonrosadas de la muchacha, deleitado con el amor juvenil entre esos dos. Le revolvió el cabello una vez más antes de levantarse y caminar lejos de ella.

-¡Maestro Kyohei!

Se giró curioso de que le llamara de esa manera, tenía un tiempo ya que sólo le decía Kyohei. -¿Sí?

-No le digas nada a Koga. De la llamada, digo. -Aclaró nerviosa, mirando fijamente la sábana parda.

-¿Por qué? No es nada malo, de hecho seguro se alegrará. -Profirió confundido girándose hacia ella de nuevo. No le hizo contacto visual en ningún momento.

-No lo hagas, él creerá que ya estamos en buenos términos y eso no es verdad. -Mintió velozmente, sonriéndole para despejar cualquier duda. -No quiero que se sienta mal por mí, ni crea cosas falsas. Él es muy importante para mí.

-Está bien, no le diré nada a Koga.

-¿Decirme nada sobre qué? -El azabache los miró ceñudo, el pelo acariciándole el mentón y otros mechones rebeldes en la frente. Sus ojos azules la miraron inquisitivos, con alivio mesclado con el miedo. El contorsionista le sonrió pasando a su lado, palmeando con rudeza el hombro de él.

-Nada, nada. Estate tranquilo. Cuídate preciosa. -Kagome sonrió le sonrió apenada cuando se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás? ¡Si te sentías mal pudiste haberme dicho y no te habría dejado sola! -La sujetó por los hombros, examinándola con el semblante preocupado. -¿Tienes una idea de lo asustado que me sentí al verte tirada en plena calle? ¡¿Qué hacías en la calle?!

Lo abrazó de sorpresa, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, aspirando fuerte el aroma a pasto recién cortado y bosque de él. Koga le devolvió el abrazo, presionándola tan fuerte contra su pecho que incluso jadeó de dolor. -Lo siento, no fue mi intención. -La voz le salió ahogada por la ropa masculina. Él no le respondió.

-De verdad no tienes idea. -Le escuchó susurrar contra su cabeza. -No tienes idea de cómo me sentí. Te pasa algo y me muero, ¿entiendes? No lo hagas de nuevo. -Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el calor masculino traspasar toda la ropa.

-Te quiero. -Dijo de vuelta a modo de respuesta. Clavó los dedos en la espalda de él. -Te quiero. -Repitió suspirando. Se separó de él, uniendo sus labios en un beso.

* * *

Un hombre de gran altura, porte y fríos ojos dorados miraba asqueado el teléfono. Estaba sentado en una oficina amplia, esplendorosa y decorada con elementos contemporáneos y pinturas abstractas. Las paredes salpicadas de crema y café para relajar un poco el ambiente.

La estúpida niñata a su cargo le había marcado desde ayer. ¡Habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que la escuchó! No se podía permitir, bajo ningún concepto, perder la compostura. Apenas colgó mandó a rastrear la llamada, que resultó ser de un teléfono público en Sapporo. Podría mandar a buscar por la chiquilla pero no lo hizo. La huérfana Higurashi desde que quedó bajo su tutela demostró ser terca, rebelde y orgullosa. Cosa que quedaba constatada por su fuga a los quince años, para variar, ¡se fue con un mocoso de dieciocho!

Su entonces prometida se lo había advertido, que debió haberla dejado al cuidado del gobierno, que no debía aceptar a la ingrata mocosa. Él no lo sentía de esa forma. Si el inútil de su padre, Inu no Taisho, bien hubiera aceptado la custodia de la adolescente, él no se habría sentido mal. Pero no quiso, él y su esposa Izayoi recién habían adoptado a una niña de seis años llamada Rin y no creían poder con una adolescente que acababa de perder a su familia. Ni siquiera porque los Higurashi eran amigos de la familia. Su madre, Irasue, había accedido a adoptar al niño a duras penas al ser una mujer divorciada. No le quedó alternativa.

La chiquilla tenía un comportamiento normal. No hablaba, no comía en los primeros días. Le escuchó llorar todas las noches. Le conmovió tanto que llegó hacer lo impensable: Le tomó cariño, incluso llegó a consolarla un par de veces. Apenas un apretón el hombro o un abrazo de poca duración si estaba muy desconsolada. Él no sabía tratar con niños, mucho menos porque la adoptó recién cumplidos los veintiuno. Luego, un mes y medio después de la adopción, la llegó a escuchar reír y pronto conoció el encanto de Higurashi.

La niña de apenas catorce era cómo un sol aclarando el día de lluvia. Comenzó a existir una relación más o menos amena entre ambos. A ella le gustaba leer a un lado de él, y simplemente él la toleraba. Luego conoció al mocoso que era ayudante de cocina, comenzando a pasar tiempo con éste.

No le tomó importancia, al fin y al cabo para él era mejor. No tenía sus risitas alrededor ni los enormes ojos chocolates clavados a cada rato encima. Pero aún así le molestaba pasar a la cocina y verla riendo abiertamente con Okami. Acabando peor, el imbécil de su medio hermano comentó lo bonita que se estaba poniendo y que estaba tomando curvas.

Por algún extraño motivo, el mayor y primogénito Taisho, ya la consideraba de su propiedad. Sólo una sonrisa estúpida en la cara de su estúpido hermano bastó para que estampara su puño sobre su nariz. El impulso fue tan potente, casual, que logró romperle la nariz.

-Te prohíbo terminantemente que hagas, digas, pienses algo con mi protegida. ¿Entendido? -Le vio palidecer ante su frío tono, sujetándose la hemorragia en la nariz.

Comenzó a sospechar que había algo extraño entre el chico Okami y su tutelada cuando les veía simplemente callados uno al lado del otro. Luego pasaron a ser abrazos. Kagome comenzó a ser más callada, ya no reía tanto, pasando la mayoría del rato en mutismo.

Kagura Nara, su prometida, le contaba siempre los desplantes que le hacía la niña. No era un ciego para no notar el odio creciente entre ambas féminas, pero Kagome simplemente se dedicaba a lanzarle miradas de desprecio. También notó inusuales sonrojos furiosos que le daban de la nada a la muchacha, relacionándolo rápidamente con el adolescente en la cocina lo clasificó cómo normal, no por ello menos irritante.

La bella Kagura no hacía nada por hacer amena la convivencia, desviviéndose en despotricar contra la adolescente. Sesshomaru, cómo buen hombre, la callaba con un poco de pasión. Obviamente siendo como era las muestras de cariño eran nulas, pero eso a Nara no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Luego ambos, Kagome y Okami, desaparecieron. Así, sin más.

Su ama de llaves, la señora Kaede, quien se había encariñado rápidamente con la niñata y su trágica historia, había corrido a gritarle a su recamara (cosa totalmente impensable, jamás hecha) hecha un manojo de nervios que su protegida había desaparecido junto con parte de sus cosas. El primer pensamiento que tuvo fue que la habían secuestrado. A pesar de ser tan joven, era un hombre prodigio e Inu no Taisho le había puesto al frente de varias de sus empresas. Era lógico pensar eso pero nunca ningún secuestrador le escogía ropa también.

A la tarde, el mocoso Okami no hizo aparición. Todo hizo 'clic'.

Sencillamente, Kagome Higurashi, de recién cumplidos quince, se había fugado con un niñato dos años mayor que ella.

Nunca se había sentido tan furioso.

Le abría las puertas de su casa, la tenía bajo su protección, le permitía estar cerca a él, no le faltaba nada, ¿y la niñata le pagaba fugándose con el primer pelafustán que se encontró? Pensó de la nada que incluso si hubiera sido con el estúpido de Inuyasha sería mejor, tan siquiera tendría la seguridad de que su padre les daría dinero periódicamente.

Pasó el tiempo y habló con ella. Le marcó. Se sintió más aplacado con sólo escuchar su voz. Había mantenido un humor de perros. No le preguntó si estaba bien, ni nimiedades, la enfrentó directo al grano, exigiéndole regresar. Fue la primera vez que ella se soltaba a despotricar en su contra. Incluso le exigió una disculpa de algo que no había entendido por completo. Le colgó en medio de una acalorada discusión que le hizo perder los estribos. La maldita mocosa se le había revelado como una fierecilla. Todo por un chiquillo de cara bonita.

Después nunca, nunca, volvió a llamar. Pasados dos meses de la llamada, al fin se casó con su prometida. Medio año más tarde comenzó a pensar sombríamente. Un par de adolescentes fugados, sin nada más que un poco de ropa, no podrían durar. Kagura intentó calmar sus intensos pensamientos diciéndole que era amor adolescente que ya recapacitaría y que estaba arruinando su luna de miel.

Lo último que había logrado recopilar es que al parecer estaban mendingando en la calle, y que la mayor Higurashi estaba mal de salud. Luego, nada. Simplemente desaparecieron del mapa.

Y ahora, Kagome le había llamado. No peleó, ni siquiera dijo algo coherente, pero escuchar su voz aunque sea balbuceante y temblorosa, le hizo sentir mejor. Al menos no estaba muerta, pero su tono no le dio buena espina, se escuchaba agitada y simplemente mal.

Con eso, quedaba claro que no entendía una mierda lo que pasaba. Se sentía intranquilo, pero furioso, mirando el teléfono esperando la llamada de alguno de sus agentes. Nada sabían, más que la llamada desde Sapporo.

Apretó el puente de su nariz, después de quitarse las finas gafas. Lo único bueno que había llegado con eso es que podría ver a la bella circense que tanto le había cautivado que casualmente estaban en la prefectura de Hokkaido, porque, por supuesto, pensaba ir a buscar a la ya no tan mocosa niñata.

* * *

Kagome se miró con ojo crítico por el pequeño espejo de los 'camerinos'. Yui, una maquillista a secas, le sonrió dulcemente poniéndole unas pequeñas piedras alrededor de los ojos para que relucieran. Le había sugerido usar las lentillas verdes junto con la máscara plata. Le retocó el rubor, poniéndole al fin el labial de suave rosa en los labios. Comenzó a recogerle el cabello negro, poniéndose ella misma pasadores en la boca.

-¿Kagome?

-¿Sí?

Yui Tsukino era de contextura media, muy alta, pelirroja de ojos negros. Alegre y siempre muy arreglada, bonita. Sus ojos batieron las espesas pestañas rojizas como confidencia. -Estoy segura de que al fin han esclarecido su relación, ¿no? Con el joven Okami, digo.

Se sonrojó levemente, simplemente sonrió con vaguedad. -Siempre hemos tenido clara nuestra… Er, relación.

Yui le colocó los pasadores para fijar su cabello antes de poner la malla. Luego rió coqueta y le guiñó un ojo. -Vamos, cielo, sabes a lo que me refiero. Tenma dijo el otro día que el joven Okami se escuchaba muy mal en el tráiler, parecía que le dolía algo muy fuerte. -Rió aún más fuerte al ver el furioso sonrojo que había adquirido la muchacha.

-¡Yui! -Logró chillar sintiendo la cara arder. La pelirroja le colocó una peluca rubia. Un morocho muy intenso, en bucles. Comenzó a recogerlo en un moño desaliñado, algunos bucles cayendo graciosamente a ambos lados de su rostro.

-Cuando te cases… -comenzó la chica de ojos oscuros, mirando perdida el reflejo de la ahora rubia Kagome. -… Serás una novia muy bella. -Sonrió con dulzura antes de arreglar el moño. Observó el fino maquillaje, satisfecha del resultado. -Voy por la máscara.

Butterfly estaba ya casi lista. Se miró de nuevo en el reflejo, pensando en las palabras de su amiga. Una pequeña, pero existente, punzada de dolor justo en el corazón. Respiró profundo varias veces, ni con los mejores investigadores su tutor podría hallarla. A pesar de la llamada.

Tsukino regresó con Koga detrás. Tenía el pelo morocho sin arreglar, la sonrisa perezosa en sus delgados labios y lentillas color marrón. Puesta ya la máscara de libélula, sus alas de escarlata nacarado con el abdomen delineando su nariz en color oscuro. Al acercársele le besó rápidamente la mejilla, apenas un roce. Yui guiñó el ojo. Koga traía ropa estilo victoriana, las mallas graciosamente ceñidas a sus fuertes piernas, color vino.

-¿Por qué no te has puesto la peluca ya? -Preguntó mirándolo curiosa. Él miró a Yui y ésta se encogió de hombros.

-Yui me ha sugerido ir con el pelo normal, para pegar más. -A Kagome le dio un mal presentimiento.

-No, no quiero que salgas con el pelo normal. -Carraspeó tomando temblorosa la delicada máscara de las manos de su amiga. -Por favor, usa la roja. -Se volvió hacia el espejo, atándose la máscara con dedos temblorosos. Yui le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Me voy tortolos, tenemos como quince minutos para que empiece el espectáculo de hoy. Joven Okami. -Despidió dejándolos solos.

Él le miró preocupado, notando el cambio en su semblante.

-Butterfly, ¿Qué pasa? -Kagome sonrió brevemente. Koga hacía todo para complacerla, incluso dejar de llamarle por su nombre, aunque lo hacía en determinados momentos. Se levantó del banquillo y lo abrazó.

-Por favor, hazme caso, ponte la peluca. -Separándose de él, comenzó a peinar su cabello con los dedos. Koga le sujetó las manos, llevándoselas a los labios para besar sus nudillos.

-Está bien. -Concedió. -No estés nerviosa, estamos juntos en esto. Siempre estaré contigo. Por cierto. -Sonrió besándola fugazmente en los labios. -Estás preciosa.

Iban a hacer una versión de la cenicienta, abandonando la rutina que había sido un éxito, volviendo a los trapecios. Por ende, las amadas joyas habían vuelto a sus brazos. Enfundada en un traje ceñido al cuerpo, apenas una falda en picos y un corsé que parecía pintado en su piel, en colores plateados y magentas salpicados por el cuerpo. La soltó antes de comenzarse a arreglar el cabello para colocarse bien la peluca, una vez terminada su labor movió la cabeza de modo que el flequillo azabache se moviera.

-¿Feliz?

-No, aliviada. -Suspiró antes de entrelazar sus manos y salir juntos a la gran cortina.

Pero justo cuando comenzó el desfile de artistas, sintió de nuevo el mal presentimiento encogerle el estómago.

Apretó fuerte la mano de Koga, sintiéndola sudorosa. Sonrió ampliamente al público, saludando y meneándose cómo Butterfly lo hacía. Una pareja de acróbatas entró haciendo piruetas a los lados, un par de payasos en un monociclo haciendo bromas entre sí. Avanzaron con gracia, veloces y gráciles, sin soltarse ningún minuto. Escuchando al cirquero conductor presentando apenas sus nombres para llegar al frente y dar una reverencia al público. Sintió miedo cuando llegó su turno pues significaba soltar su mano.

Ya hecha la presentación, abandonaron el escenario circular. Se permitió aflojar la rígida sonrisa de la boca.

-¿Te sientes mal? -Preguntó mirando fijo a su rostro a la par de tomar la temperatura de su cabeza con el dorso de la mano. -No tienes fiebre. -Murmuró para sí llamando la atención de Klaus el mago.

El robusto alemán la miró, acercándose un poco. Kagome sonrió negando con la cabeza a una pregunta no formulada. -Quizás sólo necesita aire. -Gruñó con ese acento brusco de su tierra natal, Koga frunció el ceño y asintió al mago.

-Se ha puesto mal últimamente, hace un par de días se desmayó. -Le dijo pasando a sujetarla por la cintura. Un brillo pícaro llenó los ojos azules del mago.

-Puede que esté embarazada.

-¡Señor Klaus! -Exclamó roja, Koga estaba en sus mismas condiciones pero sonriendo levemente. -Yo estoy bien, no me pasa nada. -Ya eran dos personas quienes decían lo mismo, y ellos que no habían pasado de preliminares. -Con su permiso. -Apremió jalando de la manga a Dragonfly, con ella.

-¿Crees que saben algo? -Preguntó menos colorado pero aún avergonzado. Kagome le acarició la mejilla, posando un beso en ésta. Sonrió burlona.

-Es que fuiste muy ruidoso.

-¡Te dije que te quedaras quieta! Ahora que estamos solos, ¿qué es lo que pasa? -Se recargó en un sólido poste, cruzando los brazos en pose casual. Enarcó una ceja al sumirse en aquel silencio.

-No sé, sigo sintiéndome mal. -Suspiró sonoramente, mordiéndose el labio. -Es que siento que algo va a salir mal.

-Kagome, -interrumpió llamándola por su nombre, serio. -No llames nada que no quieras que pase. Además, no permitiré que nada malo te pase. Si caes, me tiro contigo. Creo que eso ya ha quedado claro.

Infló las mejillas, viéndose infantil y luego le sacó la lengua. -Deben ser boberías mías, lo siento. De verdad. Supongo que es simplemente que me dio miedo ser descubierta, con eso de que Taisho es fan mío. -Bromeó un poco, pero no pudo impedir el destello de dolor en su mirada que por suerte no distinguió el muchacho. -Ahora sí que pareces mi hermano, todo preocupado. -Tocó el flequillo rojo con la yema de los dedos. -Encima traes lentillas marrones. -Rió encantada con el ceño fruncido del moreno natural. -Si no llevaras peluca con esas lentillas, seguro si pensaran que somos hermanos.

-Pero bajo ningún contexto lo somos. -Para darle énfasis a sus palabras movió las cejas de arriba para abajo, en plan de coqueteo, arrinconando a la chica ahora contra el poste. -¿Estás más tranquila? -Preguntó pegando sus frentes. Butterfly sonrió cerrando los ojos, respirando la fragancia de él.

-Bruto, sí.

Pasó la actuación de Klaus, la de Kyohei y su hermana. Los payasos Oka, Tory y Roka. Los diávolos, Meiling y Mamoru. La musa del circo, Hikari, que deleitó a todos preparándolos para la historia de amor de Cenicienta. Llegados al momento de hacer su rutina, al tiempo de ser nombrados, Butterfly se adelantó y entró silenciosamente. Apenas caminando al centro de la pista hacia un trampolín. La falda moviéndose graciosamente cómo una campana, los rizos meneándose a su compás.

Unas niñas, hijas del cirquero pero que esa vez usaban un disfraz de ratón, corrieron hacia ella tomándola de las manos para hacerla apurar el paso. La ayudaron a subir, dejándola sola en medio del enorme elástico. Miró hacía arriba al aro que pendía sobre su cabeza, comenzando a saltar, ganando velocidad y altura. Pronto sujetó el aro, balanceando el cuerpo para estar sentada. Bajo ella aparecían las villanas, rumiando con señas sobre el príncipe, actuando en mudo. Butterfly se meció suavemente, echando el cuerpo en la extensión del aro, pareciendo interesada en la plática. Luego una de las hermanastras, María, la señaló haciendo una mueca de impaciencia irritante. Se irguió rápidamente, antes de bajar de nuevo al trampolín y yendo a tomar una escoba, mientras las hermanastras le empujaban a apresurarse. La dejaron pronto sola, cambiando el ambiente, enfocándose en ella barriendo el suelo.

Kagome se sintió nerviosa pues sabía que debía cantar. Podía haber adquirido la gracia de un cisne, incluso su voz no era fea (no le llegaba a la delicada voz de Hikari pero no era un berreo ensordecedor), pero cuando estaba nerviosa su cantar era como la lluvia torrencial en una tormenta. Tal vez debió haber accedido a que se pusiera una grabación, pero su orgullo de circense le decía que todo se podía. Tragando duro, comenzó a cantar.

No eran palabras, tampoco balbuceos. Eran notas de lo más tristes, referentes a su destitución de hija. Soltó la escoba, encogiéndose en su sitio, abrazada a sí misma. Las niñas ratonas habían salido a verla, pegadas mirándole con tristeza. La mariposa soltó tal sentimiento que las lágrimas bajaron, empapando la máscara y sus mejillas. Las niñas no tardaron en llorar, el público en exclamar enternecidos.

Las pequeñas se acercaron a ella, levantándole el rostro enmascarado, jalándola. La canción no duró mucho, apenas un minuto de desolación y tristeza. Una de ellas la soltó, regresando con una tela color rojo, que envolvió en su cuerpo atándolo por un hombro. Su primer vestido de cenicienta. Acarició las cabezas infantiles a la vez que giraba sobre sí misma, admirando el trabajo realizado de improvisto.

Feliz subió de nuevo por el trampolín, haciendo gala del vestido que hacía parecer una rosa carmesí. Tomando el aro entre las manos, agarró impulsó, meciéndose y logrando girar velozmente.

La adrenalina que sintió, la hizo sonreír olvidándose del mal presentimiento que yacía olvidado de su mente. Esperó a que las vueltas cesaran para subir al aro, balanceándose con fuerza hacía el trapecio. Allí arriba estaban ya las hermanas malas, abrió los ojos tirándose al vacío para quedar en el trapecio. María y la otra, que era realmente nueva adquisición, la ayudaron a subir junto a ellas, para luego arrancarle el vestido dejándola sola en el trapecio.

Se encogió viéndose despojada del regalo de las ratoncitas, cubriendo el rostro con una mano, sentada en el trapecio. La luz se apagó sin enfocar a anda, luego enfocó a Hikari que estaba justo donde habían estado las hermanas malas. La musa del circo que era terriblemente torpe en trapecios y alturas altas. Butterfly sonrió al mirarla, haciendo amago de limpiarse el rostro e impulsando el trapecio hacia su hada. Desaparecieron juntas con un nuevo apagón.

Hikari entrecerró los ojos, medio desorientada en parcial oscuridad. Sus bellos ojos color miel parpadearon confusos. -Vamos, tenemos que sobreponerte esta… cosa. -Rió ante el tono despectivo con el que la musa señalaba el manojo de tela. Bajo ellas, estaba dándose a cabo el dichoso baile del príncipe. Podían oír algunas risas entre el público, seguramente por la intromisión de la payasa Tory jaloneando con torpeza al príncipe. Hikari sostuvo parte de la tela perlada, desenredándola y buscando rápidamente su forma. Ambas comenzaron a jalonearla, separando la vaporosa falda de la blusilla algo desgarrada que seguramente resbalaría de sus hombros. Se apresuraron a colocárselo antes de que pasaran los cinco minutos del príncipe con las hermanas malas. Apenas terminó de atarse firmemente el faldón a su ropa cuando la iluminaron, Hikari le extendió un abrazo antes de desaparecer a la parte no reflejada de luz.

Dragonfly ya estaba en uno de los múltiples trapecios, una capa con peluche blanco ondeando tras sus movimientos. Se quedaron mirando fijamente, interpretando el encuentro de los enamorados. Butterfly se tiró a uno de los trapecios, ambos comenzando a impulsarse. Cuando estaban cerca rozaban sus manos, colgando ya medio cuerpo del trapecio, unieron sus manos soltando Kagome las piernas de su lugar.

Sintió el conocido roce de la máscara moverse y sintió pánico. No era suave, estaba pendiendo de su nariz, no alzó el rostro para mirar a su compañero pero sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Comenzó, extrañamente puesto que estaba entrenada y acostumbrada, a marearse con la oscilación. Dragonfly impulsó con fuerza el cuerpo, incorporándose y tratando de jalar a la chica con él.

Sintió pánico entonces, colgando aún de los brazos de él. Estaba muerta de miedo pues estaba resbalando. Antes de darse cuenta, o de que pudiera hacer algo, ésta finalmente cedió. Movió la cabeza tratando de ocultar inútilmente su rostro. Escuchó el susurro desesperado de Koga pero no había de otra, lo miró sonriendo y se soltó. Él intentó sujetarla pero lo único que sujetó fue un mechón rubio, que sujeto a la red con pasadores, liberó la cascada de ondas negras.

Miles de murmullos ahogados de expectación y sorpresa se dejaron escuchar. Kagome estaba cayendo pero logró encoger el cuerpo y minimizar el golpe, Koga en un instante se había tirado, soltándose la capa y cubriéndole el cuerpo con ella. Unió sus labios, cubriéndolos a ambos con la capa. Kagome se sintió mareada, el dolor en las piernas de la caída, el de la cabeza por haberle arrancado la peluca. Pocos segundos después, aún aferrada con fuerza al cuerpo de Koga, se desvaneció.

* * *

Abrió con lentitud los ojos, cerrándolos al instante pues se deslumbró con tanto blanco. Ya más espabilada, se acostumbró lentamente al impoluto blanco en paredes, piso y sábanas. Sin duda, era un hospital. Francamente no podía recordar nada, sólo su máscara cayendo y ella soltándose, luego nada. Se hubiera medio incorporado pero se sentía débil, mareada.

Escuchaba el murmullo de las enfermeras, sonaban excitadas comentando cosas. No lograba discernirlas. Sujetó su cabeza, sintiéndola punzar. No tardó mucho para que una cabeza pelinegra se asomara, refulgiendo los ojos azules aliviados.

-¿Cómo estás? -Le susurró consciente de que probablemente le dolería la cabeza. Atontada, le sonrió soltándosela.

-Bien pero, ¿Qué pasó? -Masajeó sus sienes, con el sopor queriendo cerrarle los ojos. Él le miró tomando la mano libre.

-Taisho te vio. Nadie en el circo pudo decir nada cuando sacó los papeles legales de adopción, al menos no me demandó por secuestro ni a ellos por encubrimiento. -Palideció de golpe escuchando la información.

-Es una broma, ¿no? Tiene que ser una broma. -Rió forzadamente, atragantada con la mirada de tristeza del muchacho. -¡No! ¡No es posible! Ya soy mayor de edad, ¿no? No puede hacerme nada

Koga tosió, disimulando su malestar. -Realmente nunca te emancipaste, lo siento. -La sujetó por el rostro viendo los ríos salados caer por sus mejillas, se acercó hasta abrazarla con fuerza. La besó con rudeza, tratando de distraerla pero ella no hizo nada. Simplemente la pegó a su pecho, acariciando los mechones ébano. -Lo siento, lo siento. -Repitió cerrando los ojos.

-Perdóname tú a mí. -Gimoteó llorosa. -Seguramente piensa que tú me has obligado cuando fui yo quien te convenció de acompañarme… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando yo…? -Se mordió la lengua, los labios para evitar soltar lo que pensaba: _¿Por qué cuando yo comenzaba a enamorarme de ti?_ Intentó respirar profundamente para calmarse pero lo único que le salía eran unos bufidos entrecortados. -¿Dónde está él? -Pregunto separándose. Los ojos irritados, hinchados, el rostro contraído por el llanto, el labio tembloroso y la nariz colorada. Lamentable, definía perfectamente su aspecto.

-Bueno, se fue temprano a su hotel por algunos asuntos. Me ha concedido tiempo para estar contigo, a solas. -Frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo. -Debí haberte hecho caso cuando dijiste lo del mal presentimiento. Desearía poder seguir contigo pero… -Le vio apretar los puños, furioso. -Me ha dicho que si me acerco a ti, no sólo haré una visita permanente a la prisión sino que a ti te mandara a un colegio de monjas a que recuperes la educación perdida. -Kagome no supo decir nada, estaba ofuscada. Él acarició su brazo brevemente. -Te amo, ya te lo había dicho hace tiempo pero necesito que lo creas ahora porque no podré estar más cerca de ti. -Le vio apretar el gesto antes de repetirlo. -Te amo.

Abrió la boca, intentando poder decirle _Yo también_ pero no. No podía. Sólo podía sentirse desdichada porque a pesar de ser arrebatada de la vida que ella se forjó, su corazón estaba revoloteando ante la idea de estar con el hombre que amaba en secreto. Sonrió débilmente mirando las sábanas. -Te quiero. -Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Koga la soltó como si quemara, pasándose la mano por el pelo demasiado dolido. Se levantó. -Todos han dicho que cuando quieras puedes buscarnos, vernos, o simplemente ver el show, tú no eres una persona normal, eres parte de nosotros. -Se acercó y la besó apasionadamente en la boca. Kagome se quejó dentro del beso pues era agresivo, lleno de rabia. -No pude ganarme tu corazón, pero al menos me llevo tus besos. -A Kagome se le erizó la piel al escuchar la pasión con la que se lo dijo, antes de delinear los labios femeninos con la lengua. Se separó de ella con un último beso, antes de marcharse casi furibundo.

Se tocó la boca, sintiéndola levemente hinchada. Quiso llorar. ¿Cómo enfrentarse a Sesshomaru si ni por teléfono podía? Reprimió con fuerza las ganas, porque no sólo era tener que vivir con el yugo Taisho sino revivir su huerfanidad. Que no vería a sus amigos del circo, que no haría más eso que aprendió a amar.

¿Cómo le podía quitar la vida incluso eso? No se sentía más viva, no era más especial, pero sus acrobacias, sus giros, incluso la ropa que insinúa curvas y piel, lograban hacerla sentir viva. Sintió el peso muerto de la tristeza en el estómago. Se echó en la mullida almohada mirando el techo, aún sin permitirle a las lágrimas salir. Demasiado furiosa consigo misma, demasiado herida con el mundo.

-Parece que ya estás bien, niñata. -Cerró los ojos, intoxicándose de la voz seductora y ronca. Traicionándose a sí misma de nuevo. Olvidó incluso respirar cuando los pasos firmes llegaron a su lado. -¿Y bien? Sé que no estás dormida, hace un rato salió lloriqueando el mocoso ese con el que te fuiste.

-¡No llames tan despectivamente a Koga! -Se incorporó tan rápido que el mareo la volvió a sacudir, esta vez con arcadas incluidas. El color se le desapareció de la cara y miró el hermoso rostro del hombre a su lado.

No había cambiado mucho, pero su rostro se había tornado más maduro. Los ojos felinos eran más intensos que antaño, los labios se le veían más apetecibles, su piel seguía siendo blanca pero estaba levemente dorada por el sol. Los trajes formales seguían quedándole malditamente bien, cerniéndose a los músculos que había debajo. El cabello más corto a nivel de las orejas, pero algo relamido hacia atrás, con un mechón plata en la frente. Suspiró sintiendo taquicardia. La miró con furia contenida en los ojos.

-Claro, si es tu enamorado. Estúpida niñata. -Gruñó con esa deliciosa voz de barítono. -Cámbiate para que nos vayamos.

Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con el reto impreso en los ojos. -No soy una niña ya, señor Taisho. Tengo dieciocho, he vivido valiéndome por mí misma.

-Legalmente, mocosa infernal, no lo eres. Eres mía. -Desvió la mirada estremecida de la manera en que sonaba aquello en la voz del mayor. -Si no te vistes tú, lo haré yo. Decide, te doy cinco minutos.

Se vistió cómo un bólido en un baño, tomando la ropa que encontró cerca en un bolso. Pantalones desteñidos, una blusa azul marino y un abrigado suéter cuello de tortuga. No le sorprendía la calidad suave de las telas. La seda de la blusa y el cachemir eran una caricia sobre su piel, un cambio radical pues estaba acostumbrada a la licra y algodón de sus ropas, en épocas frías la lana rasposa. Miró su rostro sintiéndose desnuda al saber que jamás volvería a usar sus máscaras, se abofeteó mentalmente al no pedírselas a Koga. Aunque sabía que no le darían sus máscaras a cualquiera, muchas de ellas eran obsequios de sus admiradores, la libélula no podría estar sin su mariposa. Frunció el ceño con ese pensamiento. Se echó agua helada al rostro, espabilándose al acto antes de salir.

Lo odió tanto mirándolo tan tranquilo recargando en una pared. Lo odió con la misma fuerza con que lo amaba. Porque a pesar de haberse alejado con la esperanza de olvidarlo, no pudo.

-¿Sabes qué? Eres muy injusto por amenazar al circo, a Koga sobretodo. -Dijo con suavidad, mirando hacia sus pies. -Si hubieras hablado sólo conmigo…

-Ya. Cómo cuando llamaste apenas te fuiste y hace unas semanas, ¿no? ¿Así querías que habláramos? No seas estúpida, niña. -Se sonrojó de furia escuchándolo. No lo miró, ¿para qué? Sólo mirarlo era ya una derrota para su corazón enamorado.

Sumidos en un incómodo silencio, se fueron del hospital. Dejaron Sapporo, y con Sapporo, el segundo hogar de Kagome.

El pecho le dolió mientras decía adiós a Butterfly, que era parte de ella. Lloró en silencio todo el viaje, sintiéndose como cuando recién se enteró de que sus padres habían muerto. Le chocaba sobremanera saber que viviría de nuevo bajo el techo que la bruja de su mujer, lo único bueno sería ver a la anciana Kaede, que era como la abuela que nunca tuvo. Pudo sentir claramente la mirada de desagrado que le mandaba su tutor, fastidiándole aún más el pésimo humor.

Desde el momento de pisar el lujoso pent-house se sintió desdichada. Extrañando el aire libre de los días de levantar juntos la inmensa carpa, las bromas de sus compañeros, a la melancólica Yui y la extrovertida de Hikari. Extrañó su tráiler, repleto de fotos de su segunda familia, de recuerdos. Ya no lloró pero siguió en silencio.

No habló ni cuando la anciana Kaede alabó su cuerpo evolucionado de mujer, sonrojándola. Sólo llevaba dos días, ¡dos!, y estaba sumida en su más pura depresión.

Ah, porque si el ególatra de su tutor creía que sería un perrito a su sombra de nuevo estaba equivocado. Porque ya era una joven adulta y no se iba a rebajar a buscar migajas, ni aunque se muriera por preguntar donde cojones estaba su esposa.

* * *

_**TBC... **_

* * *

**N.d.A: **Bueno, a algunas fans de BLL (Bajo La Luz De Tu Luna) les solté que haría un oneshot cómo recompensa. Bien, cómo todo en mi vida ultimamente, me ha salido el tiro por la culata y no es exactamente un oneshot. Sólo éste capítulo son veinte hojas word, y la otra parte ya va avanzada en quince.

¡Es mi experimentación con Lemmon! Pero se me nota _asquerosamente_ que soy novata, lo único que hago es empotrarlos contra algo (XD) y creo que se ve obseno TT_TT igual lo usé para practicar porque quiero que (llegados a ese punto) el lemmon en BLL sea lindo. Notoriamente no es muy posible, ¿cuándo un Demonio es lindo? XD

Tengo pensado que a lo mucho sea un Three Shot, ¡Ah! Habrán notado que tengo muchos OC aquí... No se preocupen, que estoy introduciendo lentamente a más personajes. Bankotsu hará su aparición, Inuyasha hará una más consisa no siendo sólo nombrado y, aunque aún no estoy segura, Naraku. Sango y Miroku están asegurados, Kohaku igual. Y ya sé, **ya sé que son un 'poquitín' OoC** pero teniendo en cuenta mi trama, es lo más apegado que pude hacerlo xD

Bueno como ya saben soy una adicta a los Reviews (*0*) y dependiendo de su aceptación, escribiré más rápido. Para empezar porque éste lo escribo cuando me bloqueo con BLL y ESCDT (Ouran), y realmente no tengo una segunda condición xD, la segunda parte ya está en más de la mitad por lo que no me debería llevar mucho terminarla... lol, hagan changuitos para que el hada de los limones me ayude (D:)

¡Espero con ansias su opinión chic s!

Besos.

Ángel.

P.D: ¿Notaron ya mis intentos bobos de 'embellecer' el fic? D: les tengo un poquito de envidia a las que los hacen vistosos y quería probar yo también (sí, cómo berrinche de niña chiquita xDD) ¿Me funcionó? Y sí, se que es algo imposible fisicamente hacer el teatrito de Koga y Kagome pero me estuve imaginando a Sora de Kaleido xD


End file.
